Reunited
by tails the cute fox
Summary: This is the second part Of ALONE my other story. Len comes to find his cousin cole 7 years after a devastating argument that shattered both boys lives. Will Cole help him,or will he still be sour towards him. In len's POV
1. Coming for help

**Right, hello awesome people!Here is the second part of **_**Alone, **_**Which will be called  
**_**Reunited, as**_** it is in LENS PoV. I hope you enjoy. There will be more (And less) To this story that there was too Alone. And it probably won't be as good.  
Len: WHY ME!WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL!  
Ttcf: *Smirks evilly* did I mention there is a sequel…  
Cole: I WUV YOU TTCF!YOU DA BEST!  
Ttcf: I love you to Cole, now go torture Len into liking me…  
Len: WHAT!?I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVOURITE!?  
Ttcf: '¬.¬ I was only kidding…Wait, Cole, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WATCH!**

_**Reunited**_

I saw the light in the distance. The house on the hill, that blonde guy said. It was the only house on the hill, so I guess its _his _house...

I winced. My feet ached with every step I took, the glass embedding even deeper into my sensitive soles. I was so sleepy, but I pushed on. I needed to find him. I needed to find Aniki. I hadn't seen Aniki in 7 years, ever since the _Argument_.  
I felt liquid on my skin and looked at my bruised arm. I hadn't realized it until now, but the rain was lasing down on me, freezing up my cells, making it harder to struggle on, to reach the light.

The rain pounded against my wounds, making them sting with an unbearable pain that curled its way through my body, and made it almost impossible to walk. It was dark, so dark. Without Aniki never liked the dark. I hope….  
No, don't think like that you _idiot!_

I banged on the door, tears running down my cheeks at the thought of seeing my Aniki again.

No answer

I bit my lip, Hoping, praying, that I had the right house. I kept knocking.

No answer

I wailed in despair, and kept knocking, getting slowly louder with each bang on the oak-like door. I was about to stop when …  
"OH FOR GOODNESS SAKES IM COMING!" I smiled, before remembering the _argument._ I started to worry; What if he didn't want to see me? What if...He _meant_ what he said…What if…  
My thoughts were cut short when the door swung open ferociously.  
And there he was.  
Cole Tao. My Cousin, and self proclaimed brother. 

He looked older, but his face no longer had the same kindness for me as it did 7 years ago. It was a mask of shock, anger and hatred.  
I gulped. He didn't want me here, I could tell. I started to explain my reasons to him, ignoring the Blackness slowly consuming my vision.  
"Please Cole, please help me! I have nowhere else to go! I need your help. Please, I-" But before I could continue, the blackness completely took over, and I hit the stony ground.

**That. Was. RUBBISH! Oh god! Writing in Len's POV is **_**So Hard**_**!  
That sucked!**


	2. Please,Aniki!

**Hi **** I MISSED OUT ON THE STUPID PALKIA EVENT BECAUSE OF STUPID GAME CHEATS!WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Len: O…K O.o Are you feeling ok?  
Ttcf: Yes *Sniffle*…..  
Len: …  
Ttcf: AND I HAVE A STUPID COLD!LIFE SUCKS!  
Len: WHAT THE HELL!?WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!  
Ttcf: ¬.¬ I evidently have a cold  
Len: *Anime Sweat drop/fall over*  
Ttcf: Anyway, thank you Ren fan for understanding my position. I think this chapter will be easier to write…..  
Cole: SHUT UP IM SLEEPING!  
Len + Ttcf:…**

**On with the ficcy!**

_**Reunited**_

Ugh….. I opened my eyes slowly, propping myself up onto my no longer bleeding arms. Wait!? Since when were they….  
Oh right. Cole. I let a small, childish sob escape my lips, which made my cousin turn to look at me, a sadistic and evil grin plastered over his face. He looked different to me: His face was no longer the healthy cream colour it had once been; now it was a sickly pale much like my own. The triumphant smirk on his lips might have helped though. 

"My, my, my look who has come crawling back after what...7 years? And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." He sneered, voice laced malice. He didn't even look up from his hand. I suppose I'm not that interesting. I wasn't wanted; I knew that now but…  
"C-Cole, I Need your help" I whispered, tears threatening to leak out of my puffy dull eyes. His smirk sent shivers down my spine... Why did I come here?  
"Repeat that, dear cousin. I think I misheard." I almost wailed, hearing the cold amusement in his words. I sent him a weary look, hoping that he would not degrade me any further. His words brought a sharp stinging to my heart, as my vision started to fuzz once more. Please don't faint! Please don't faint!  
"C-Cole I-I need your help." I sobbed out. I couldn't take this! I couldn't….  
I prevented myself from screaming out as a painful stab in my stomach had me keeling over in pain.

My head was swimming. Coles face had blurred into an indistinguishable mess of big raven hair and two black dots in a snow white face. I saw the face lower, and I backed as far as I could against the deep burgundy wall. My 'punishments' _always_ started this way. And he didn't want me here…He was going to hurt me…He's ….  
Giving me a hug! My eyes grew huge as he started to stroke my hair. And I started to cry.

It was a whole ten minutes before I was calm enough to speak. The whole time, Cole whispered soothing words and apologies into my ear, effectively stopping my tears. I'd forgotten how he could be sometimes. But I remember now…But…why? Why, after showing such blatant hatred to me, did he try to help me?  
"What happened? Why are you here? You said that you hopefully would never see me again. I said I never wanted to see you again. So why" The question caught me off guard. So he still…remembered? No wonder he was acting so horrid to me earlier… Then I remembered the question.

I nodded, and began my tale…  
"I was summoned to the Tao family house when uncle told me that my cavorting around my so-called friends had lead to my betrayal of the Tao's. I hadn't though! I was framed! Anyway I was told I was no longer welcome in the Tao family. So I went to my 'friends' for help. They shunned me! They asked me what kind of friend am I for saying such things! I didn't understand what they meant. What had I said? So I looked for you. It took me months but I found you. I had a strange hope that you...Would help me but...after what I said you won't. I know it. I have nowhere to go Cole, you're my last hope."  
I finished up, hoping he would understand. I need him to! I looked at his face and noticed his expression. He was ruminating*, I could tell.

Afraid of being rejected (Part of me _knowing_ I was going to be rejected), I made my to the door And was about to reach for the handle when….  
Darkness hit me in inky black waves and I collapsed

**No. That was Nowhere NEAR easy!Oh yes, may I just mention to members of Moviestarplanet, it's my birthday in 12 days, and it would be SOOO nice to get a wishy on Oct. 08!  
(The names Lyserg!)  
Len: *Groans* I hate you ¬.¬  
Ttcf: I wuv you to ^.^  
Also!I almost forgot!Thanks to my bezzie, draculaura2212-san for reviewing **


	3. I need help

**Please! Please! Please! DON'T KILL ME!I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!I'm sorry!I've had issues!Don't kill me!  
Len: Why would I kill you? I'm having a torture free life now!  
Ttcf + Cole: SHUT UP YOU!*Throws random chainsaw*  
Len: *Screaming* WHAT THE HECK!?**

**Ttcf: Please forgive this author! Ttcf Very busy so please put down that kunai...  
On with the ficcy!QUICK!  
**

_**Reunited  
**_

The first thing my sleepy brain recognized was voices around me. The light was penetrating the black abyss that had swallowed me whole. I wanted to grab the silky white rays but refrained. Why? Because Aniki was talking about _it_. About the moment that destroyed my childhood. The wound still ached. It will _always_ ach. I screwed my eyelids shut, and listened to Aniki. Maybe I shouldn't call him Aniki anymore. He hates me, after all. I won't call him Aniki.

"I pushed him. He glared at me and asked me what was wrong. You, I told him. He didn't understand so he shouted at me. You, I told him. He didn't understand and so shouted at me. I glared at him and told him that he only came to me for protection, that he was using me. He denied it."  
I remembered that… It hurt so much when he had accused me of that.  
"I pushed him again. I told him wouldn't last a second if I stopped helping him." I winced. Every painful memory flooding back to me, overwhelming me. I had repressed them for _so_ long; I'd forgotten how much it hurt. Now it's 10 x worse. 

"He yelled at me, saying that I was right, that he was using me and that if I left he could do just fine without me. He told me that I should leave." …Cole, I…I never meant it. I love you. I was the reason you left. And I'm sorry. I held back my tears, they would give me away.  
"And I replied with the fact that he was just a very clingy frightened 5 year old with nothing better to do other than humiliate his cousin. He told me I was just an idiotic 8 year old that didn't have anything other to do than weaken him." I almost laughed; my insults were so childish, it was unbelievable.  
"I told him I would leave; see if he could survive without me. We haven't spoken since." My heart finally shattered. I could never survive without him; he was my world, my idol. I loved him…so much. Unable to hold back, I finally spoke, tears pooling in my eyes.  
"So...you...you still remember? I guess you don't want me here if you still remember. I'm s-sorry Cole I didn't mean what I said. I'll l-leave" I so badly wanted to add, _I love you_, but, I'd probably upset him. I heard Cole swivel round as I pathetically pushed myself up onto my shaky legs, trying to leave once more...

"You over heard everything I said, didn't you!?" He snarled his voice cold. I started to tremble and I nodded slowly, guilt spreading through my shivering body like wildfire. IDIOT! I saw his pitch black eyes narrow and wanted to cry. He hates me, he really…_Hates _me...

"What I say, what I remember, has nothing to do with _you_!" He screamed at me, the rage in his intensifying with every angry word. I felt my legs buckle as intense pain flared throughout my body. I screamed out, tears leaking down my face. It...Hurt….So much….  
"Pathetic! I thought you were a Tao…Oh wait…Your not anymore, are you!?" He spat, a huge sneer plastered across his features…  
Pathetic… he…thinks I'm pathetic? Well, I suppose he's right. I always clung to him, depended on him. I...Am so weak! I started to sob even louder hating how needy I was, how _pathetic_ I am, how _stupid_ I am.

I heard his friend shout at him, but I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't hear what he said. I have nowhere to go….I... need him….  
"I-I-I kn-know that you hate me, but I-m beg-beg-begging you C-Cole." I started to beg.  
"You're my last chance. I'm desperate! I'll do anything just please _**H-Help ME**_!" I sobbed out, my chest heaving at the pain that lies there. I wonder why, if the heart isn't really tied to emotions, does feel as if it's breaking.  
"I-I'm sorry for what I s-said" I whispered, sobbing. I...just wanted forgiveness…I...love him.  
"So am I" He whispered back.

I looked up in surprise, to find myself in his warm and comforting embrace. Before I could stop them, my hands flew out to his shirt and I pulled myself further into his arms, sobbing even harder, confusion being ignored.

I really am so weak.

I gave into my instincts within a few minutes…I...hate myself…  
My eyelids started to slip shut, and I fell asleep in my Aniki's warm embrace.

**REUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDRE UNITEDREUNITEDREUNITED…**

The first thing I felt the next morning, was a hot searing pain coursing through me. My eyelids snapped open and I saw Ani—Cole's concerned glance. I muttered a sorry before looking down and the floor. I must have woke him up.

STUPID!

In my moment of self- beration, a question flew into my mind...  
_Why?  
_I looked over at Cole's face and looked down once again. It hurt. It hurt far too much, to look at his sympathetic smile.  
"Why?" I asked my mind trying to comprehend his actions. To my own ears my voice was low and raspy and it was painful to talk.  
But I had to know.  
"Why are you helping me? I...Thought you hated me." I finished, choking on my words. I felt his hold around my waist tighten as his hand wiped away a tear that I didn't know I had even shed. He cupped my face into his palm forcing me to look him in the eye.  
"I did." My heart began sink. Until I realized that you needed me again, like before. Your ill, have nowhere to go and we both know that If I kicked you out you wouldn't survive." I nodded, eyes darting to the floor. Why he would waste his precious time on something like me, I'll never know, but…  
I'm glad he hasn't kicked me out. I buried my face into his shoulder and inhaled his rich scent. Cole still smells like chocolate! It brought a slight smile to my face. I saw Cole frown, and tried to get up, incase he was mad, but my legs felt like they were on fire! I groaned in pain as my legs buckled. Again and again I tried to stand.

As I collapsed to the floor for what seemed to be the 4th time, I felt Cole lift me into his strong arms and deposited me onto his enormous bed. The sheets were silky smooth and felt warm to the touch.  
A hand pressed onto my stomach and I winced in pain and shock, which snapped me from my thoughts. Cole was lightly touch one of my stomach wounds (One of the ones my uncle gave me before I left) But it wasn't just that. I sent him a confused, yet scared glance, wanting to know why he was doing that. Not that I had any right to anyway. 

He saw my look and his touch (And gaze) Softened as he spoke.  
"As you know, a Tao must be well-rounded in all departments so I studied medicine. I'm just going to see were the most pain is ok?" He explained softly, removing his hand. I bit my lip nervously and looked up into the eyes of my cousin.  
"Will it hurt?" I asked, worrying away it my bottom lip*. He nodded.  
"A little. But I'm afraid it's the only way." I nodded in understanding. He leant over my body and began.

He touched the back of my left calf and I screamed. It hurt! He was only pressing lightly, but oh god did it hurt! I fought back my tears as he stopped to check I was ok. I nodded and he wiped away the tears pricking my eyes. He slowly lifted up my black, blood soaked trouser leg and I heard him gasp at the sight. He quickly grabbed a disinfectant and some bandages and wrapped my leg up. The TCP stung, and I whimpered accidently at the slight contact.

He repeated this process all over my body, treating the wounds and inspecting the wounds he couldn't. The pain, funnily enough, was lulling me to sleep. All I could feel was a burning heat all over, consuming my senses. It was a painful heat, though. It made my mouth feel dry and made me desperate for water*

"It...Hurts" I croaked, trying to get him to understand. He nodded understandingly and I hoped he would tell me what was wrong. I hope he…will help me. I draped his warm duvet onto my body and I kicked it, the heat becoming too much. I saw the blanket that me and Jun-nii had made for him when we were younger and I threw that on. It was light and comforting and nowhere near as hot as being inside that other blanket. I heard him sigh and immediately felt guilty for what I had done. He...didn't have to do that for me and I selfishly go and shrug off his attempts to help me. I'm such an idiot!

"Get some sleep. I'll be in with breakfast in a minute." He said, shocking me. Why...was he giving _me_ breakfast. I nodded in appreciation, still feeling guilty.  
Don't push yourself though, eat as much as your comfortable with ad I'll explain what's wrong" He added, before leaving the room.

**REUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDREUNITEDRE UNITEDREUNITEDREUNITED…**

He returned a few minutes later with some toast and honey with a side drink of tea, of which I was grateful for. I took the toast from the plate after saying a quick thank you, as Cole started to explain.  
"Len you have the flu, ok? I know how to treat it but..."I looked down and nodded for him to continue. "I unfortunately can't **take you to a doctor **because uncle would want you dead and has probably alerted everyone. Anyway eat as much as you can and get some rest." And with that he left the room, muttering about calling someone called Sasuke. I looked at the toast and started to eat, silently praising Aniki for his kind gesture.

**I, am truly sorry. I have procrastinated for FAR to long! I promise to try and update MUCH quicker than last time, I swear!  
Also in answer to your review, Ren-fan, I plan on continuing this yes, and I WILL take requests, but they won't be fulfilled until I have finished this. Also, I'm fine, I had a few bad experiences with some kids at school, but its been dealt with so don't worry about it. As yoh would say "It will all work out" So yeah, but thanks for your concern.**

**Right, lets clean up them there astrixes:  
* I know,I know! For those of you that have read Alone, my first version of this story (Those who haven't, if you read it, it'll make MUCH more sense for this story. ) You will notice I've added extra bits. I didn't go much in the detail of the inspection last time but that's because I didn't think of it then. Also, Cole may have been so busy, that he may have missed that. So yeah.  
Anyway, incredibly long AN over. I will update soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
